


Happy Hour At Monty's

by TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)



Series: I Got 99 Problems, Being Rich Ain't One. [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Gen, Swearing, fart jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/pseuds/TVateMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something from the world of “How to Get Over  a Guy”, because I love writing dialogue for Lommy and Arya, who are BFFs.<br/>And also, fart jokes. </p><p>Mod-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour At Monty's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way To Get Over A Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094290) by [TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/pseuds/TVateMyBrain). 



“Oh. My. God. Gendry! What the fuck? Seriously?”

Arya had her hand over her nose, which was severely wrinkled in disgust. She was making gagging noises as she got up from the couch, and went to yank the window open and stick her head out.

“You better pause that. Before I throw up on you.” Lommy moved to follow Arya to the window, fishing his cigarettes out of the pocket of his robe.

Gendry sighed and hit pause on the remote. “I told you we shouldn't have got curry. I love it soooo much. But it hates my guts.”

“I see what you did there.” Hot Pie's eyes were narrow. “Humour doesn't make it stink any less though.” And with that he removed himself to the bathroom.

Gendry shrugged and picked up the bong. “Fine. Whatever. This movie sucks.”

Lommy plonked half his ass on the window sill, and leaned out to exhale. “Hey girlfriend, isn't that your sex toy heading this way?”

Arya leaned out to look. Pod was heading up the street towards them, dressed in an army coat, blue jeans and Chuck Taylors. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

As Pod looked up, Lommy wriggled a bare shoulder out of his robe, and struck a pose. “Hey stud. Looking for a good time?” He called down, in a falsetto, batting his eyelashes.

Pod grinned up at the two of them and winked.

“Don't come up unless you've got a gas mask! Something crawled up Gendry's ass and died.” Arya rolled her eyes. “I'll come down. Let's go for a drink or something.”

“Oh! Oh! Happy hour at Monty's!” Cried Lommy. “Wait for me! I just have to powder my nose!” He stubbed out his cigarette and bustled off to his room.

“Where's Monty's?” Called out Pod.

“Four blocks east. It's a dive. Gendry got a part time job there last week. I'll be right down.”

Arya ducked back inside the window and went to bang on the bathroom door. “Pie! Quit tugging on little pie and come out for a drink with us!” All she got in reply was a grunt. “We're going to Monty's for happy hour.”

She went to her room and pulled on her boots and denim jacket, ran fingers experimentally through her short hair and frowned in the mirror. Chucked on some lip gloss, and headed out and down the stairs.

As soon as she was out the front door, Pod swept her up in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Mmmm. Sticky.”

Arya laughed at the sight of Pod with a smear of her lip gloss transferred to his own lips. His tongue ran over his bottom lip and he looked thoughtful. “Strawberry?”

“Yeah, Maxine gave it to me for Christmas. You like?”

“I like very much.” He grinned at her. “So, some idiot gave Gendry a bar job?”

“Yup. Guess so. We stopped there for a drink last week on the way back from seeing Maxine's play, and Gendry asked for a job. I think he was just in the right place at the right time. But the place is pretty minging.” She frowned. “It's a good thing too. His boss at the factory has cut everyone's hours back.”

Pod nodded. He knew how worried Gendry had been about the stability of his job.

“Hello darling!” Lommy swept through the door, with Gendry behind him. “How's my favourite chauffeur?” Lommy gave Pod a big smile and squeezed his arm.

“Alright mate. What about you?” Pod returned the warmth with his own lopsided smile.

“Just grand. Better with some cheap booze in me though.” Lommy patted himself down, checking his jacket and jeans pockets for keys, wallet.... whatever necessaries a man like himself needed for a trip to the pub.

“You.” said Arya pointing at Gendry. “You bloody well stay downwind, or we'll disown you.”

He pulled his Who-me? face at her, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Is Pie not coming?”

“He says he'll come down later. Got some business to attend to.”

“Come on then. Happy hour will just be starting when we get there, if we leave right now. Maximum effective use of our drinking time.” Lommy did a ridiculous little skip, and they all wandered off down the street together.

 

* * * * *

“I thought you said you had a paper due this week?”

“Not for another couple of days though!” Arya replied defensively.

Pod just rolled his eyes.

“Ah what would you know anyway. Isn't there a saying about all work and no play?”

Pod just shrugged helplessly. “Is this it then?” He gestured to the building they were approaching.

A small and dirty lightbox sign, with the word MONTYS hand painted on it, hung above an old fashioned, wooden panelled double door. One of the doors was propped open. The windows on either side were the sort with multiple small panes of glass. Difficult to see through. On the pavement was a sign, with a chalk scrawl:  _Monty's_ _Happy Hours 5 -7pm, Pints Half Price. 7 - 8pm Spirits 2 for 1._

Lommy looked at his watch. “Ten past five. Excellent.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, as he waltzed in the open door.

 

_* * * * *_

_Three games of pool, and many drinks later._

 

“You fucking cheat! I can't believe it!” Arya dumped her pool cue down on the table in mock disgust. “I don't know why I even play with you any more.”

“Ah, well. A mis-spent youth has to be good for something.” Lommy's pint was halfway to his open mouth when he froze, looking rather comical.

“Are you catching flys?” Arya nudged him with her elbow, making the drink spill, as she followed his gaze to see what had caught his eye. “Oh, I see. Someone seems to have set out some Lommy-bait.”

Lommy was absently shaking the spilled beer from his fingers, as he stared at the figure sitting at the bar. “That leather coat is so 90's. Do you think he's being ironic?”

“I'd guess it's more rock'n'roll than cult reference.”

“What?”

“I've seen that guy before. Bass? Guitar? Pretty sure he's not a drummer, but I have seen him on a stage somewhere.”

“Oh my god, is he...? He's not wearing a shirt under that coat!”

“Mmm... yeah he is. But it's unbuttoned.” Arya smirked.

Lommy placed his palms together and looked at the ceiling. “Pleasebegaypleasebegaypleasebegayoratleastbi. Oh my god.” He crossed himself. “Look at those motherfucking curls, I could use them for reins.”

“Christ Lommy! Objectifying rock stars much? I need another drink. Reset the table will you?” And with that she sauntered off towards the bar with an overly casual air.

 

* * * * *

“Hi.” She leaned against the bar next to Mr Rock'n'roll. “Bass or guitar?”

He just blinked at her for a moment, until the corner of his mouth turned up in a wry smile. “Bass.”

“Yeah, I thought I'd seen you on a stage somewhere. Which band?”

“The Harmonic Generators.”

Arya clicked her fingers. “Yes. Of course! You did a gig with The Motherfuckers From Hell at the Bear & Maiden. Look, do you play pool? Because my friend Lommy over there has been kicking my ass all night and I've had enough. I'll buy you a drink if you can rub his face in the dirt, metaphorically speaking of course. Although I'm sure he's not averse to a bit of rough either.”

Mr Rock'n'roll raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lommy, who had stopped racking up the balls to lean against the table and frown at Arya. She laughed and gave him a little wave, before turning back to the man with the golden curls.

He shrugged. “Sure. I'm up for a game.”

“I'm Arya.” She held out her hand to shake his.

 

“Loras.”

* * * * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Harmonic Generator" and "Motherfucker from Hell" are songs by The Datsuns


End file.
